Be like Ally
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: 'Ally D's in-studio time. Be like Ally Dawson'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Be like Ally**

**Ally enter the small studio at StarDust Company's headquarters in Tokyo.**

"Okey, Ally D...don't be nervous. You don't have stage fright anymore." says Ally to herself.

Ally take her place on the pink leather couch in the middle of the room.

"My beautiful wife Ally, you'll do great." says Austin through the speakers from outside the studio. Austin is with the technician in the control-room and Ally can see them through the glass-wall.

"Ready, Ally?" says the technician.

"Ready and all set." says Ally with as much confidence as possible.

"Okey, let's go. 3, 2,1..." says the technician.

The little red light above the studio door turn on to show that they are online.

An HD camera in front of Ally turns on and Ally is now seen live across the world on her new web-TV show.

"Welcome to the first episode of the new show 'Ally D's in-studio time. Be like Ally Dawson' the show where we take you behind the scenes with Ally, the songwriter from Miami." says a pre-recorded male voice.

"Hi there everyone. I'm Ally and welcome to my new online show known as 'Ally D's in-studio time. Be like Ally Dawson' here from StarDust in Japan." says Ally.

Ally open a large wooden box next to her and pull out her old book. The book that she never used to let people touch.

She put the book on the table in front of her.

"When I write songs I usually let my heart and soul lead the way." says Ally. " I don't really have a special way to write a song. Sometimes I just feel a melody in my body or see some lyrics in my head and I just go from there."

Ally grab her guitar from the box and flip through her book to a random song.

"This song was written by young 17 year old Ally." says Ally as she tune her guitar and then start to play and sing.

_**The maiden had a smile on her face as she looked up on the sky above.**_

_**Sunshine was there on her special day. The day of awesome love.**_

_**Young Jennie could feel that today is the day and she know that love is real.**_

_**When her man took her by the hand she felt her heart jump around.**_

_**Love for you and love for me. That's how the life should be.**_

"Did you like the song? I did." says Ally.

Ally put down her guitar next to the couch she sit on.

"Okey..." says Ally as she look at the computer screen on the wall. "We've got some questions that are comin' in right now, live while I'm doin' the show. First question's from Jackie S in London, UK who ask: 'Do you only play guitar?' and the answer is...no. I play the piano too. When I was a teen I mostly played piano, but now I play both piano and guitar. Most of the songs on my new album were written on guitar."

Ally does a cute hair-flip.

"Next question..." says Ally. "It's from Sammy B in Torino, Italy who wanna know if I've had any other boyfriends before Austin. Well Sammy...actually no. Austin was my first real boyfriend and now he's my husband. There is no other man for me."

Ally grab her guitar again and play a short solo while she say in a melodic tone "No other man for meeeeee!"

"Next question is from Aaron E in Berlin, Germany who ask me 'What famous musicians are an inspiration to you?' and there are several of them. Such as...Paul McCartney, Elton John and Taylor Swift, just to name a few." says Ally. "Actually the title-track on my new album was based a lot on Elton John's style."

Ally put down her guitar.

"Next question's from Elena Montez in...Madrid, Spain. Wow, little me really have fans all over the Earth! Okey, let's see, Elena ask me if I wanna be a fashion-model." says Ally. "I don't think so. I wanna focus on my music."

Ally walk over to the back of the room and take her place by the small white piano.

The camera zoom in on her and Ally says "Now a small treat for you. I'm gonna play a short special version of one of my old songs."

Ally begin to play a nice soft version of a song called 'Sunshine in my heart'.

When the song come to an end, Ally smile towards the camera and mouths a 'Thank You' before she return to the couch.

"Last question is from Arianna in Nashville, USA who ask me if I still eat pickles and yes, of course. Me can't be without pickles." says Ally as she giggle a bit.

Ally eat a bite of a cupcake and says "I like cupcakes too."

"Thanks for watchin' my new web-show. Subscribe and you'll be able to download every episode for free so you can watch 'em as much as you want. Next episode is here on my one and only site a month from now. Bye!" says Ally.

**The End.**


End file.
